Ocean Valley
by razelstar
Summary: This story is about Jack, Will and Elisbeth getting sent to the future by an evil witch form their home town.They meet a girl named Raven and change her life.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of The Pirates of the Caribbean characters nor do I profit from fro them. They only one I own Angel, she is my own created character. Please DO NOT sue me. Thanks.

Warning: This is A Romance/Comedy Not suitable for children under 13 years of age because of foul language and sexual content.

Ocean Valley

Raven's intro:

Life had been pretty bad for me after college, My Mom died of cancer, my Boss Peter is a dick and he fired me for being late only once in my career life and my fiancé dumped me for my former best friend.

I had dreamt about something really BIG happening in my life so my life could change for the better, and believe me something really BIG happened and my life changed

Narrated by Raven:

I was out walking one night trying to think of a place to work. When I heard this loud crash, I didn't know where it came form until I heard yelling come for the east side of the park. I wondered over there only to find a HUGH ship and three people dressed like they were from the past.

The first person was a woman she was pretty her brown hair was placed very nicely up on her head and she was wearing a beautiful light blue gown trimmed in gold, the other tow were men one was dressed like a Pirate and the other was dressed like some sort of blacksmith. "Where the hell are we mate?" The pirate asked the blacksmith. "I don't know". He replied in a beautiful British accent .

The woman looked straight at me, "Ask her". She exclaimed while pointing. The pirate stumbled over to me, "Hello young missy, might me ask where we are?" He questioned, I couldn't reply cause his breath smelt of alcohol and stuck real bad. "Are ye a mute?" He asked. I smiled, "No I am not. My name is Raven and you are in the 21st century".

I am gonna stop right here and finish later after I see how you all like it. Please review this story and I will finish after that if I have time after school.

Much Love to you all

razelstar


	2. Pt 2

Disclaimer: Like I said in my fist half I DON'T OWN any of the Pirates of the Caribbean characters nor do I profit from them. The only character in this story I own is Raven she is my own created character. Please don't sue me Thanks.

Note: This is another half of my story. ENJOY.

Raven's Intro:

After meeting my new found friends Captain Jack Sparrow, Will Turner and Elisabeth Swan people form the past or so they say I tried to explain where they where and anyway I had to let them stay in my house, which only has my bedroom and a gust bedroom.

Beginning Next half:

Narrated By Raven:

After I explained where Jack, Will and Elisabeth were, I told them to come home with me. "It's late and I need to go home. You all can come with me and stay until we fix your problem ok?" They all stared at me blankly. "What?" I questioned. "Will there be any rum?" Jack asked curiously. I sighed, "No Jack! No rum I don't drink". I replied. He just glared at me. "Are you coming or would you rather just stay out here and let the police get you?" I asked "Police?" Elisabeth questioned. "Oh God! I am so gonna hate this" I said out loud.

One hour later they all finally decided to come home with me. But the walk home was annoying because Will and Elisabeth asked to many questions about all the stuff they saw, Jack asked a few questions but he mainly tried to sing a really annoying song in which he knew only half of the lyrics. Now I need an Advil.

My place

We finally made it home around midnight cause I had to keep Jack away from every liquor store we passed. My house is a two bedroom one bath, home, my kitchen is small and my living room leads in to the dining room. "Such a small yet beautiful home". Elisabeth said while admiring the paintings on my wall. "Ok here's the deal I only have on guest bed that means Jack you and Will, will sleep in there together and Elisabeth you will sleep with me in my room ok". "I want to share a room with you me fair lady". Jack mumbled out barely clear enough for me to hear. "Jack your not sharing a room with me your sharing your room with Will. Got it? No questions". "Aye matey". Jack said as he saluted me.

I showed Will and Jack to they're room and showed them where the bathroom was. I showed Elisabeth where she was staying. Then I cooked them dinner and gave them Pajamas to wear to sleep. I gave Elisabeth a black nightgown that went to her knees, I gave Jack black pajama bottoms that had Sponge Bob on them and a black t-shirt with Slipknot on the front and I gave will dark red boxer briefs and a white tank top. "Put these on and then go to sleep in your assigned rooms ok". I told them as I handed them their pajamas. "Your guys clothes are form my e-boyfriend never been worn I was going to give them to him for a birthday gift but he dumped me before hand. And you nightgown is mine and I have never worn it I bought it just last night but was too lazy to wear it". I also explained to them.

After everyone was dressed and had brushed their teeth we all went to bed but it was a long night cause Jack hummed himself to sleep. So I talked with Elisabeth (nick name Lizzy) until Jack finally shut up.

Well that's all for now but I'll try and write more. There might be an Ocean Valley sequel not sure but maybe.

Note: Ocean Valley is where Raven lives it's in Californian not sure if it's a real place but I doubt it cause I made it up. Any way you will find out why she lives there.


End file.
